


Hot Beverage

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 10/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 6





	Hot Beverage

“How’re you feeling?” Leliana approached the Herald who sat wrapped in a blanket next to one of the fires at their temporary camp.

“Still cold and sore,”’ Juliette responded, looking up at her, “but better.” She watched as the Spymaster sat next to her, although not too close, and handed her a cup. “What is this?”

“Some tea,” Leliana replied, making sure Juliette had a good handle on it with her one hand before removing her fingers from it. “Someone thought to bring a few cups with us. It might not be the cleanest, but it’s something.” She looked into the fire as Juliette took a sip, allowing them to sit in silence for just a moment.

“After that mountain collapsed,” Leliana started, “we thought that surely you were going to be taken from us. But if our Herald, she who walked through the Fade, is good at anything it’s surprising us.”

Juliette didn’t reply, simply looking at her and taking another sip of the warm drink. It didn’t feel great on her split lip but she could feel the warmth spread throughout her. “Not that I came back in great shape.”

“No,” Leliana replied a little flatly. “We thought you had dropped dead when we found you, but, Andraste saved you yet again.”

Feeling a little awkward with all of the Andraste talk, Juliette held out the drink to her, noticing a movement of surprise from the Spymaster. “Hot beverage?”


End file.
